


Big Girls Don't Cry - The Continuation

by Raidenpro



Category: ABDL - Fandom, One Direction, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Brainwashing, Diapers, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Force Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consenual Violence, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidenpro/pseuds/Raidenpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you have it folks the next step to big girls don't cry! I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>"All humans have at least one kink, however only very few can actually indulge in these fantasies and even fewer still can incorporate these fantasies into their everyday lives. But this is exactly what the community of secret super-rich people do. And if that kink happens to require a kidnapping or a celebrity going 'missing' so be it. These people get what they want and when they want and if you happen to be what they want, well, they never said life would be fair."<br/>- TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All humans have at least one kink, however only very few can actually indulge in these fantasies and even fewer still can incorporate these fantasies into their everyday lives. But this is exactly what the community of secret super-rich people do. And if that kink happens to require a kidnapping or a celebrity going 'missing' so be it. These people get what they want and when they want and if you happen to be what they want, well, they never said life would be fair." - TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the continuation! please be patient for more!

Isaac sat up in bed playing on his laptop. he had always wondered what had happened to his father, all he knows is he left nine-teen years ago. He searched for "Brad" all over the net and no matches. His mother also went insane looking for him, unfortunately Isaac could not put up with her anymore. His lovely father won some money and knew a few friends who had some mysterious club of sorts, he was kind enough to leave Isaac enough money to move out on his own. Of course he didn't remember any that. he was the fragile age of two when he left. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into month, Nothing. He found absolutely nothing out about him or his club he's obsessed with. He paid no mind that it was Seven A.M. in the morning.

He Realized he hasn't checked the mail in a while so he headed out to retrieve it. to his surprise a letter from his father with a ticket for a plane. "Dear Isaac, I'm sorry I've missed so much of your life. How about you come visit and we catch up? We can start 'all over'. Don't bother bringing bags this airport will be easier to get through without any, I'll provide clothes and things I've bought for you over the years- Anyway, Cant wait to catch up! love you - Dad" Isaac was a little more than shocked, His father? Why now? why should he trust this? why did he feel like he had to go, like everything inside him was eating at him to go. he couldn't stop this feeling. He skipped packing, took a shower and then got dressed heading straight for the airport, traffic wasn't so bad making it easy to get there in time. He had forgot to mention this trip to his friends not that it bothered him, he was over relaxed 24/7 he didn't even pay attention to what state he's going to. He arrived within five hours, he waited for someone to pick him up, then a tall man appeared with a sign with "Isaac" carefully drawn on.

The man was just over six foot and had shoulder length black straight hair. He was lightly tanned and well groomed. "Hello Isaac. I'm sorry your father could not be here to pick you up himself. I'm here on his behalf and I say you've grown into quite the gentleman" Isaac laughed in his head, he only had on jeans and a light blue superman shirt with a red jacket - not to mention he was 21 scrawny with long brown hair, with bangs that reached his nose, he was not gentleman but he let the fake compliment slide. "Shall we be going now?" Isaac nodded "Yeah I suppose we should.. but where are we headed?" The man raised his head ever so slightly "Ahh, Well your father is at work so we have spare time. Perhaps we shall 'hangout' is how you say it? that is what all the youngsters are doing." he chuckled but then continued "We really should be going." Isaac paused "Why do we have to go in such a rush if he's at work?" The man looked away slightly "well because you must be famished! lets get a meal in before the excitement of meeting your father overtakes you!"

he agreed and followed him to his car and left shortly after. they grabbed some Mcdonalds to go and ate in the parking lot of a bar. "I think we should get a drink" Isaac said as he finished his Bigmac off in a hurry "Oh dear no. you're welcome to do that alone." Isaac shrugged "fine but I need something to take the load off." he walked in carefully showing the bar tender his I.D. he had just turned two months back in October. it seemed like an hour passed and Isaac was drunk and on the floor barely awake. The man from before dragged him out putting him in the car "Boy are you plastered!" he exclaimed. Shortly afterwards he made a call "He's out" he voice on the phone replied "Good, get him ready for the 'change' Daddy's finally coming home.."

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

He hung up the phone and started the car, then drove for what seemed Fifteen minutes. Isaac woke up in a room covered in a blue paint with clouds and planes he looked down to discover he still had his superman shirt but his pants were gone and replaced with pajama bottoms. "What in the world?" he shook his head "Must've been a rough night out." he walked around but heard a loud crinkle. The loud noise caused him to stop dead in his tracks he felt something around his downer area and his butt. something warm. before he could further investigate, A well built man entered the room. The man was over six foot and had freshly cut blond curly hair. He was lightly tanned and freckles were spattered over his nose and cheeks. "Hey there little man" the Texan spoke loudly "I'm here to give ya a bit of a pep-talk before we send ya off to your pops" he continued "Y'see he missed on ya growing up and figured a second childhood is in order" This caused Isaac to look around at his surroundings, he found a changing table, a crib, and a station for diapers "What the fuck?!" he yelled and made his way to the door, though the man seemed a bit intimidating up close. he backed up to be safe, he hated the fact that he's a pacifist and hates fighting. The tall blonde man chuckled "A girl I had to deal with once put up a mighty fight but here you are to scared to get within ten feet! How cute, I love you littlens' I might get me one someday". Isaac had never been so confused. what nonsense is he trying to get at?

Just as it couldn't get any stranger a woman walked into the room, she was beautiful and made Isaac blush a little, "Hello there little Isaac" She had some sort of file in her hands "I see you're awake, Slept well I hope" The woman was 5'9 pretty tall for a Lady brown hair and partially black skin. "I've done research on you even though its not completely needed as your true father is taking you. which I find a bit odd but I'm not here to judge just to do my job" Isaac growled "Well I'm judging pretty hardcore." She added "He missed out so perhaps it was appropriate to do."

Isaac scoffed "Yeah right. you did 'Research'? what could you know?" he laughed "This is just a dumb mind trick"

The woman smirked and continued as if she's recited it a million times beforehand..

"You're Name is Bill Isaac Stue you're from Oklahoma. you go by Isaac because you're siblings thought it was a better name. so it stuck. Your 6'1 and weigh about 165 lb. You Read comics everyday. You nerd out on Video games and insist Megaman deserves a new game. you love walking alone at night when you're stressed. You hate your job and wish you could quit and be privileged with two parents to pay for college. you hate country music and love pop and rock music. You wish superheroes were real and you could be the leader of the best team around. you go to book stores for hours reading various books just so you can tell people you read books as well as comic books, Yadda yadda yadda. You believe me yet?"

Isaac frowned and seemed frustrated "So what's the point?" She raised a brow "Pardon?" Isaac was a hair away from shouting as loud as he could, in fact it sounded like a good idea "THE POINT. What's your damn point!" Her eyes widened and then she made a not-so-happy face "My point is Your new daddy needs to know all about you, your intelligence, your height, all that business. lucky for you I'm more patient than most of my 'Co-Workers'. Now I think its time for some lunch yeah? you must be famished." A colorful kid table was on the floor with some delectable looking food. was spaghetti with delicious looking sauce with parmesan delicately sprinkled on top. He shut his mouth and sat at the table without arguing any further, he dug in and ate the food fast. it had to be a record time for consuming Spaghetti. next to it was a class of Coke(soda) he grabbed it and downed it pretty fast.

After he let out a small belch "Now to explain a bit _further_. you are a product we are supplying A ' Baby' If you will. A mommy or daddy prefer an adult of their selection. Some relationships tend to be sexual, others do not. it really depends on the person. "Ah... now that I've eaten I can think clearer.. You're trying to tell me I'm the supplied 'baby'?" She flinched from the loud burp "Well then someone's catching on fast" she smiled so slightly like he was a child "Here you are under the rule of your ‘Daddy’. His rules are what apply to you, but of course there are some basic house rules for each Daddy. He'll have various rules and demands of you. you will be what age he decides you to be. you will eat what he wants you to eat. you are his, this is your new home and from now on you're no longer an adult." Isaac flinched "What? this is ridiculous! This isn't happening." He jolted up and attempted to move to the door, All of a sudden things were getting fuzzy and he couldn't get up his arms felt heavy. he couldn't help but stop and lie on the floor to pass out "It's too hard... to move.." The darkness took over but he still heard her voice. "You might just fall in love with your new daddy. please do be on your best behavior" Then the quiet hit hard. Isaac probably doesn't remember the last time he got some real sleep. its been ages ever he started college and a job. suddenly he awoke in the nicest house he's seen in his life. "Oh great.. what now?" he look around but he was alone on a black leather couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like the beginning of the continuation. don't worry the other characters will be in this story. its still tina's journey but I thought I'd leave a few of my own characters to mix it up just a bit. I hope you enjoy my writing. Thanks for reading!


	2. Journal Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems Isaac's daddy is trying a new experiment and giving Isaac a Diary. he must be up to something.

**Journal Entry 1(one week in):** Its been a whole week since I woke up on the couch. Turns out its not my real dad it was my step father who didn't stay long at all. He was always weird and wanted to keep me as a baby for as long as possible that's why my mother divorced him. Now he's gone crazy and decided to kidnap me. Ever since then I've been getting my diapers changed daily. its embarrassing. I hate to write such disgust in this beautiful journal. But I've had no choice but to unleash my bowels and piss and its humiliating! I hate how I'm pinned down, he knows I hate it why does he do this? I cant stand the baby talk, baby clothes, being spanked for talking back/trying to escape. its too much! he's seen me naked more than anyone else ever has. I cant stand this, I need to find a way out. - Isaac

* * *

* * *

**Journal Entry 2(three weeks in):** ~~~~ ~~~~ _I JUST CAN'T GET OUT. ~~~~_I mean it's only been three weeks... but I cannot get out. maybe I'm too clumsy. Anyway he's mentioned I could have playmates over sometime. That must mean there are other people like me (Unfortunately.) As for my day? publicly changed in a store that must be in cahoots with this strange community. I've never been so embarrassed. he must know I cant stand that. he's trying to break me. Afterwards I got a bath, even worse I can't even dry myself off. When he puts me in a diaper its such cringe. he still binds me down. I don't know what he thinks is going to happen, its only gunna get harder for him to keep me. I'm sure people are looking for me. Ohh and I got spoon fed apple sauce then colored and finally put down for a nap. he keeps grabbing my crotch and using his finger to open the back of my diaper to make sure I haven't used it. what a freak! He also forces me to call him 'Daddy' ugh I'm so done with this. Apparently he's getting advice from a good friend named Mike. God only knows what he's telling him to do to me. - Isaac

* * *

* * *

**Journal Entry 3(ten weeks in): _Ten whole weeks._** I've been here for ~~~~seventy days!! I'm losing it. My boundaries have been tossed aside. He mentioned Mike said its important to keep me happy so I wont be cranky.. he.. Masturbated me.. It was- the baby oil made it so smooth.. Damn it.. he didn't even finish. he put the diaper on me and vigorously rubbed my diaper.. It felt so good but Ugh how could I let this happen. I feel like a toy. or a pet. He makes me take this role and won't let me do anything. not to mention my new "Age" is one. so I can go places in just a diaper and literally nothing else. Everyone coos at me and I cannot take it, he holds my hand and makes me walk faster on purpose, I really am scared. what if one day I just lose it and see him as my daddy? I cant let that happen I have to get out now or delusions might be the only thing to help me deal with this. Maybe if I play along just a bit longer I'm sure I can think of a way out. I just need to stay positive and ignore the fact he acts like I'm his slave. - Isaac

* * *

* * *

**Journal Entry 4(twenty weeks in):** I don't know anymore. ~~Daddy~~ must not like it when I try to get away. --- I just referred him as daddy.. in my journal. damn permanent ink. damn this place. I swear he is the weirdest guy in the damn world. I hate feeling him wipe my rear end when he changes me I feel so violated and.. like he owns me. damn it I hate this. I cant wright long he saw me trying to escape. he punishes me with vibrators apparently. Right after this I'm going to give it my best fight. - Isaac

* * *

* * *

**Journal Entry 5(year and a half in):** Well, this is my last Entry and I haven't been up to date anyway. Daddy said I've been a bad boy and don't get anymore adult privileges At all now. I couldn't care less I'm tired of this fighting, I can't do it anymore. I'm getting to week sitting on my butt and playing with toys til I piss myself then wait to be changed. He's going to read all of this, and then I'm probably going to get sexually assaulted for it. I wish I could get out.. But daddy likes me here it's so hard to keep fighting if daddy wont let me go. Oh and I get to meet my playmate. all this time daddy kept me to himself, he loves alone time when I walk funny because I have my diaper on with my vibrator. it makes him happy and I've learned to love it.. I guess when he's happy and not mad I forget about all the bad times.. sorta.. I wish I could be a big kid still. anyway so long! - Issack

 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh how just adorable!" Brad shouted "Your little Tina is adorable. how old is she again?" Mike smiled like he was proud of the attractive young lady he's captured. "Four- she's just the sweetest thing, she used to be quite the brat" Brad smiled brightly, Tina was disturbed by the sight of him. She new Isaac had been with him for more than A year, Why she felt lucky only being there for six months. She was wondering why ~~Daddy~~ Mike never spoke of him in that span of time, they seemed closer than usual. Anyhow she ignored the adults and focused on Isaac who had just a little over medium length hair with a frilly white and pink bonnet with a pacifier, white-mittens, diaper and knee-high socks.

She felt bad for him as those were pretty laughable compared to her red overalls with Mary Jane's and white knee high-socks. "So Isaac.. How do you like it here?" she smiled brightly trying to give an upbeat vibe given their current situation that would be a challenge. Isaac frowned "I'm okay.. Daddy wont let me write in my story book" Tina's ears perked up "Story book? what do you mean?" of all things a writing is something Babies rarely ever do if not at all "my diary about me, before I came here." Suddenly Tina Remembered She needed to get out and return to her old life. But how? she's practically finished, she's been the perfect little girl she's feared herself to become. "what was it like before you came here?" Tina asked in a kind tone Isaac shrugged "Daddy told me every day that I came from a stork.. but the stork got lost so I aged physically and now I'm a big baby who can never age."

Tina's eyes nearly rolled out of her head. "C'mon you can't really bel-" Mike soon came around the corner to check on the two "Is my widdle girl messy?" he seemed overexcited to check her by giving her a firm pat on her bottom. Isaac blushed. like he was zoned out. _"Wow.. she sure is pretty. I wish I could.. wait.. Daddy said babies can't date.. I wanna be with her. she looks so pretty.."  He continued to zone out in the girls direction. "Hey there little cutie." he ruffled Isaac's hair "I heard you're only one year old! that's so cute. I'm glad you fancy tina as a friend" he smiled. "But shes all mine. Aren't you baby girl?" She sighed internally "Yes Daddy." Isaac seemed jealous but hid it pretty well._

Suddenly Isaac felt a hand grab his crotch. "Uh oh someone's wet!" his Daddy exclaimed. Mike smiled "looks like you need alone time with your little guy." Brad showed a nod in agreement, but after he leaned in to mike seeming to whisper a question in his ear. "Oh? well I make Tina Really happy about once or twice a month, you can't spoil them with that kind of love or they turn rotten!" he laughed afterwards. Brad smiled like he just god advice from albert Einstein. He carefully lifted Isaac up and Isaac wrapped his arms around his neck with his chin resting on his shoulder "Daddy I need a change.." he whined Brad smiled and saw Mike out the door. "let get you changed yeah?"

He lied him on the floor as he was to lazy to pull him upstairs, Before he began to change his new son he smiled bigger than ever at the success of the change. he was never happier. his diaper tabs were loosened and the diaper was opened, he grabbed a fresh wipe pressing it against his skin wiping away every drop of pee on his privates and his butt, Isaac always blushed when he rose his legs up and placing a finger covered with a wipe inside him and twirling it a bit. Isaac unintentionally clenched his anus. Brad smiled brightly at him. Brad loved how he cooperated when he was being changed, he never has to tie him up anymore, Finally he has the perfect baby he's always wanted. Isaac lied there motionless with his knees bent upward from the ground waiting for a diaper. Brad loved every moment no matter how many times it happened. He will never be satisfied. Finally he carefully place a fresh Cushy brand diaper, he pulled it over the boys crotch and fasten it on tightly. the boy sat up after the okay to do so was made (which was a pat on his pampered crotch)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're so short! I hope you all enjoy the continuation! (Fanart of Isaac would be very much appreciated!)
> 
> The diary was used as something to keep Isaac busy just incase people didn't understand. to make him feel somewhat adultish? I hope this appeals to all the older readers, but just remember this is the beginning.


	3. Liam and Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk. I in no way wrote this, this is chapter 13 from the first, I just added this to help add a bit more content

Liam stared down at his sleeping Little; he was so consumed by the length of Zayn’s lashes that he had barely realised that it was past wake-up time for the smaller boy. The side of Zayn’s face had been smushed against the larger man’s chest for over an hour and a half; leaving the drool that had been ever-so-slowly been dribbling from the corner of his mouth to make a small wet patch underneath the logo of Liam’s t-shirt. Liam knew he had better wake the boy up now or else he was asking for a Baby full of energy at one in the morning.  
With a gentle rub on the back, Zayn was slowly led away from the land of nod back into reality.

“No, Papa.” He mumbled and turned his face completely into Liam’s chest. Liam smelled like burning firewood and his arms were warm and comfortable around Zayn’s waist.

“Yes Papa.” Liam chuckled and sat up further, bringing Zayn with him. “People are coming over today sweetheart. We have to get things ready like snacks and colouring books and what about those cookies I promised?”

At the word ‘cookies’ Zayn perked up considerably and looked up at Papa in surprise. His Papa allowed sweets once in a blue moon, he was a notorious health freak and would often count the amount and type of vegetable Zayn had eaten that day to make sure the Little had had enough daily nutrition.  
Though he would never describe himself as sugar-crazed, he did appreciate some sweetness every now and then, and such things had certainly been missing from his life for a while now.

Zayn sat up and looked down at his hands, unsure how to ask encase his Papa decided otherwise. He had to be very careful how he broached the subject. Zayn didn’t think he could ever forget the time his Papa had caught him eating jam straight from the jar. He had been left completely alone in the sitting room, in front of an educational child-friendly documentary for over an hour and had decided to wander into the kitchen to get rid of some hunger-pangs in his stomach. He had consumed about a third of the contents of the jar by the time he had felt a presence behind him. It was only when, from his cross-legged position on the floor, he looked up over his shoulder at Liam did he even consider that he might get in to trouble for eating sugar without Papa’s permission. 

That day Zayn spent an hour in the Naughty Corner and jam didn’t reappear on the menu for over a month.  
Of course he was happy that his Papa ‘Made the Decisions’ because sometimes it did make Zayn anxious to have to make decisions by himself. But other times he couldn’t help getting a little...annoyed...that Papa controlled absolutely everything, even down to how much orange juice Zayn was allowed drink a day.

Unknownst to Zayn, Liam had been trying his best to be a little less controlling. Mike had very respectfully suggested loosening the reigns a little now that Zayn was more accustomed to his new lifestyle. That a little fun now and then would be a release for both of them. Liam had conceded his friend’s point and had decided that cookies could be introduced to the weekly playdate. However he wouldn’t be Liam if he didn’t make sure that his Baby was eating only exactly three all-natural oat, honey and dark chocolate chip cookies.  
Liam shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch as his Little sat up a little straighter.

“I like cookies...” the Little mumbled glancing at Liam nervously.

Liam nodded, amused and completely aware of what Zayn was trying to communicate. In the early days, in the first month or so, Zayn had had never any problem communicating what was on his mind. His only drawback was that he often wouldn’t voice his discomfort until it had gone too far and even then Zayn always took his time in deciding what he wanted to actually say.  
Now it took the boy even longer to say something, especially when there were other people around other than Liam. At play-dates, sometimes Zayn wouldn’t utter a word in between the socially required ‘Hi’ and ‘Bye’ at the beginning and the end of the day; it did worry Liam a little but he had decided it wasn’t something he wanted his Little to worry over, so had decided to keep any comments he had to himself. Zayn talked freely when he was feeling comfortable, why should Liam force it?  
A short pause followed as Zayn tried to gather his words and Liam smoothed down the boys nap-mussed hair. It amazed Liam just how far he boy had regressed. 

“But Papa doesn’t like cookies.” Zayn stated finally. The boy’s voice was small and unsure.  
Liam raised his hand and gently stopped Zayn from biting at his lip.

“I like cookies Little Prince, but I don’t like too many cookies too often. Too much sugar rots your teeth and tummy. Today when I see how good you can be, you will get three whole cookies.” Liam said and practically guffawed at Zayn’s dumbstruck expression.

“This many cookies?” Zayn whispered unbelievingly holding up three fingers.

Liam nodded still laughing and watched his Submissive break out in a shy, glowing smile.

The past two months had been strange and wonderful to say the least. Since Zayn’s temperature scare everything had been hunky-dory. Thankfully the traffic had been very light and had they had made it there in around twenty minutes of driving. At the hospital it had been all too obvious that the boy had been breaking into his sub-headspace, but thankfully the staff had been more than understanding, talking softly to the boy and allowing Liam to hold him for the most part of the check-up.  
When Liam had brought Zayn back from the hospital the boy had given the illusion of being physically smaller than usual. Liam had also been almost sure that Zayn had become a lot more fragile over night, he had had to mentally restrain himself from lathering on hand-disinfectant on to Zayn’s hands every time he had happened to snuffle in his sleep. It had really been quite the turn around.  
Since coming back from the hospital Zayn hadn’t stood at full height once, only reaching for his Carer when he wanted to be brought somewhere. He had also become a lot clingier and had practically demanded to be snuggled and coddled a ridiculous amount while he was sick. Liam was more than happy to indulge.  
It had been wonderful of course but Liam would admit that it had been the tiniest bit strange to have a sudden perfect angel on his hands. He put it down to Zayn finally realising what he needed and Liam’s own brilliant caregiver skills.

 

Liam remembered when Zayn used to try and challenge him by standing up and trying to get all up in Liam’s face. Unfortunately Liam had been forced to wash the boy’s mouth out on more than one occasion and ‘Time-Outs’ had been a daily occurrence. 

(Two Months Before Regression)

“No.” Zayn muttered angrily down at his feet.

Liam paused from chopping green peppers for the vegetable stir-fry and looked over at the boy standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
“Pardon?” Liam asked sternly as he put down his knife and wiped his hands with a nearby kitchen cloth.

“I said no.” Zayn bit out more forcefully and scrunched his eyebrows together in an attempt to keep himself together.

“Little boy’s do not talk to their Papa in that tone. When I say you are to go wash your hands and go into the sitting room for nap-time, you will do as you’re told like a good boy. Naughty boys get sent to the corner.” Liam said and folded his arms. Liam’s little boy had just come in from playing outside on the grass and undoubtedly needed to wash his now bacteria-infested digits.

Zayn looked up, pure anger clearly written on his features. It seemed that Liam’s words had incited courage in the boy that he hadn’t realised was there. 

“And as a grown man I reserve the right to refuse to be ordered about by someone who has his head so far up his own arse that he keeps the spoons in a separate drawer to the rest of the cutlery!” Zayn shouted red-faced and panting. “Stop trying to control me and then try to portray it as some sick twisted idea of love!”  
Liam cocked his head to glimpse at the hanging kitchen clock, it was already ten minutes into Zayn’s usual nap-time schedule and the boy was clearly the worse for it.

“Look at me you freak! Look at what you’ve reduced me to!” Zayn roared and grabbed at the loose t-shirt he was wearing; it was white with clear bold print stating: Daddy’s Boy.

“I am not your play-thing! I AM THE SAME FUCKING AGE AS YOU, CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!” Zayn screamed before he picked up a kitchen chair and threw it at the counter opposite to Liam, whereupon it smashed into several stacked plates and one large orange ceramic bowl filled with salad.  
The deafening noise of crashing ceramic on the stone kitchen tile seemed to make the whole situation even more surreal. It was only when the ringing of broken crockery and the last plate had stopped its migration, falling at Zayn’s feet, did Liam make his move.  
Liam sighed and turned back to the counter. Carefully he cleaned the knife and placed it back inside the drawer, he didn’t want Zayn to do something silly while he was all worked up. When Liam did finally turn back to face Zayn, it seemed as if it had hit home for the boy what he had actually said and done. The boy’s mouth hung open and his chest heaved up and down at the exertion of destroying some of the kitchen.

“I, I ...” Zayn stuttered, obviously lost for words. 

“I know, I know; you didn’t mean it, did you?”Liam sighed, disappointment lacing his words.

Zayn stared dumbly at the mess he had created.

“But unfortunately just ‘not meaning to’ is not good enough. You will come up stairs with me and we will wash your mouth and then you will stand in the corner for 30 minutes and think about what you did and how it hurt Papa so much.” Stated Liam and took a step forward towards his ‘Little’.  
Zayn woke up at the movement of Liam and took one step backwards with Liam step forwards.

“Zayn.” Liam said warningly and took another step forward as his Little proceeded to also take another step backwards.  
Zayn was perfectly aware that Liam was heavier, stronger and maybe faster than him, but he couldn’t do this anymore. He had thought he could outlast this, that he could bide his time and one night slip out of the house unnoticed, but the waiting game had turned into weeks and then months and then finally he had caught himself getting tired at one o’ clock in the day, looking forward to warm pyjamas from the tumble-dryer and humming along to Bear in the Big Blue House. He had to remove himself from this place before he fucking lost it completely.

Without warning Zayn turned on his heels and shot towards the still open back door. Faster still, Liam lounged forward tackling Zayn to the ground.  
“Ow!”Zayn cried out as his elbow hit an unfortunately placed kitchen chair as he tumbled .  
Both men scrambled to gain the upper hand. Zayn wriggled furiously to get out from under Liam, who had decided to use his extra weight to his full advantage and keep the boy still by sitting on Zayn and pulling his arms up behind his back and therefore overpowering the other boy into submission.

Zayn snarled and yelled as he realised how quickly he had been over-powered. He hadn’t even made it remotely near the back door and Liam already had him trapped!  
“That’s right honey-bun, leave all that frustration out.” Liam tried to soothe as Zayn twisted and screamed out in pent-up anger. Zayn drummed his feet against the floor and roared wildly under the weight of the heavier man. It took a full ten minutes of yelling and a little rodeo riding from Liam until Zayn wore himself out enough.

Liam looked down at the pretty face that now rested, defeated, against the floor. Tear stains steadily tracked down the Little’s cheek. Slowly Liam stood up and looked down at the sniffling boy who failed to get up. In Zayn’s mind, what was the point in standing? Liam could just push him pack down again if he wanted. Liam could make him do anything he damn well pleased.  
Instead Liam stooped down and picked the distraught Little off the ground, noting the boy’s defeated floppiness in his arms.  
Gently Liam guided his charge’s face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, allowing silent tears to wet his shirt.

“Oh oh oh, my little prince, its okay I’m here, I’m here.” Liam comforted while he swayed a little to comfort the boy in his arms.  
Zayn continued to sob into Liam’s shoulder, almost breaking the Dom’s heart. 

“Someone’s just over-tired and needs his nap. We’re going to go into the sitting room and read ‘Terry the Terrified Train’ and then we’ll snuggle up and go to sleep.” Liam said, softly rubbing in between Zayn’s shoulder blades and made his way to the pile of blankets in the sitting room.

Once they were settled on the padded ‘nap-rug’, Zayn finally raised his head from Liam’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I broke your plates.” He whispered, his brown eyes big and bloodshot form crying. Liam decided to refrain from awing at Zayn who had balled a fist was rubbing childishly at one eye. 

“I know, I know. It was my fault, my baby was too tired, I let you play for too long outside.” Liam soothed. “From now on Papa is going to keep a lot closer eye on his little prince.”

Zayn tensed slightly at that statement; but he felt too worn out to kick up a fuss and protest. He wanted his nap.

“Am I still in trouble?” he forced out through his yawn.

“No, babies this little can’t get in trouble when they throw tantrums. It’s okay Zayn, Papa now knows how little his big boy really is. Don’t worry, Papa will take care of you completely.” Liam cooed and got the boy situated cosily with a plump feather-filled cushion and a thick furry blanket.  
Zayn’s eyes drooped and he failed to register what Liam was saying behind the words.

“Sorry.” Zayn whispered and closed his eyes, while snuggling in under the blanket.

“I know Little Prince, now I know.” Liam said quietly and stroked light fingers through the boy’s hair until he was sure he was asleep.  
Once Liam felt it was safe to move and quietly removed himself and made his way back into the kitchen to call a cleaning team for this mess. He normally felt better when he cleaned his own house, but sometimes it was nice to avail of the services provided by the company.

Liam sighed and looked around at the chaos. He realised he had been treating his Little far older than the boy could actually handle. It was clear that Liam needed to be in full control completely until Zayn would be able to settle down fully into his roll.  
Liam pulled out his phone and speed-dialled.

“Heya Harry, I was just wondering if you have any spare diapers you wouldn’t mind dropping over. My little man needs to regress a little further...thanks Harry, safe, see you in a while.”  
The Dom smiled as he hung up the phone, he really had some lovely, trustworthy friends.

It was only when Harry arrived an hour later with the packet of diapers did Liam realise how much he was looking forward to it. Liam enjoyed control. He enjoyed deciding what his baby would wear, what he would eat, what he would watch on tv, when he went to bed, when he awoke, what toys he played with, when he had bath and now where Zayn would go to the bathroom and when the boy would be changed.  
But Zayn needed this; Liam reasoned with himself that it was clear from the tantrum in the kitchen. Zayn needed his Daddy to make all the decisions about every little aspect and only then would Zayn be able to let go and be the perfect little angel his Daddy knew he could be.

Of course Zayn did absolutely not agree with Liam’s thought process and had to be given an extra little something in his after-nap juice to make him more plaint. Harry had arrived with extra thick padding, explaining at the moment he was teaching Louis that Baby’s his age crawled. Harry had also recommended some locking-plastic pants to prevent Zayn from taking his diaper off. Harry had admitted that it had been a problem in the beginning with Louis. Liam smiled, grateful for Harry’s advice and experience. Liam had run his fingers soothingly through Zayn’s hair through the entire conversation. Zayn’s face had become more stricken as he felt his limbs turn to jelly.  
The boy cried all the way through his diapering and sniffled pathetically as Liam pulled his limp body into Liam’s lap. The diaper’s padding was extreme forcing Zayn’s legs to splay out.

“Doesn’t that feel so much better Zayn, a nice thick cushy diaper instead of those tight big boy pants? Now my Little Prince can sit on his bottom and play with his toys, where Daddy can see him the whole time. Isn’t that great?” Liam smiled and kissed the boy gently on the forehead.  
Zayn shook his head weakly and tried to wiggle away.

“Oh my fussy little man, it’s going to be all alright Zayn. Daddy has some magic medicine that will keep my little boy as good as gold so that there will be no more tantrums. Daddy’s in control now, don’t worry.” Liam tried to console the boy, completely misinterpreting his watering eyes, and popped a ready-at-hand pacifier into Zayn’s mouth.

Liam beamed at the shocked boy.

“Now you’re perfect my Little Prince.”


	4. Cassie's Day out pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of in insight on Cassie's life with her daddy mark (Forgive me if I make mistakes I'm still trying to be familiar with everyone)

A beautiful day was ahead as far as mark was concerned. it had been three months now that he had cassie. her attitude seemed to be improving. still he watched her like a hawk. he knew she was smart and a worthy challenge to babyfy. He enjoyed the fact that she was so smart and yet forced into onesie's, diapers and of course the treatment that followed. He craved her like anyone would crave their little. He smiled big as he opened the door to her well secured room. The crib lock alarm system was deactivated. He opened the door and shook Cassie's shoulder "Sweetheart its time to get up." he carefully whispered. Cassie yanked her blanket and turned away from the tall man. "Ugh Daddy just give me five more minutes" she whined. He chuckled and put his arm under her forcing her to face forward as he pulled her into his arms "Someone doesn't want a spanking before breakfast does she?" he teased Cassie had a faint blush as he lifted the small girl into his arms "Okay time for a bath sweety then we can leave" Cassie internally screamed. being talked to like a dumb baby was one thing but being fully naked around the worst person in the world to her as of yet only makes it worth. She often cringed at all the changings and being naked around him.

* * *

* * *

 

Even though she's mostly used to it, its something she'll never remotely like. After the hot bath she was patient and let him wash and dry her off with the towel. "Uhm.. Daddy." she said nervously. "Yes sweety pie" he said as he just finished up powdering her rear "When can I do big girl things? when I'm Eight years old or something?" he chuckled as he pulled the diaper over her crotch and taped it on tightly "Oh silly you're five and it will remain to be that age." She tried her best not to make a angry face but she couldn't hold it in any longer "But I wanna do things myself!" she blurted out. and sat up "I'm tired of you treating me like an item! You say you want my happiness but I don't see any effort unless it makes you happy!" she screamed. he put his arms around her hips pulling her in for a hug "Oh sweetie pie wants a spanking and then a nice bottle huh? maybe that'll ease your grumpy attitude." he grinned not backing down from her tantrum. She groaned and leaned her chin on his shoulder "No daddy I'm sorry." she couldn't believe how easy she gave up. but being drugged isn't going to help her cause. so she went limp and tried to ignore the fact she's half naked in a older mans arms in nothing but a disposable diaper.

* * *

* * *

 

"Listen sweety I know it's hard but I think I have a reward for you." her ears perked up "Yeah? what..?" He smiled warmly "Well I need more items and decided we could go shopping together. you were kinda bad just now but why don't we get some fresh air?" Cassie paused. Of course she wanted to go. but there had to be a catch. There would be SOMETHING to prevent her from escaping. She looked down thought it was the only chance. perhaps building some sort of trust will benefit her. she gazed into the older mans eyes and mustered everything into the most innocent gaze. "Please Daddy can I go with you _please_?" Marks heart must have melted out of his chest "Of course you can you little cutie pie" he cooed at her as he placed the small girl next to the closet he gathered some clothing for her. some overall shorts with maryjanes followed by knee high-socks. after the mundane drill of getting dressed she patiently waited til he got her down to the car. he put her in a large baby seat

* * *

* * *

 

This was a very interesting day for her. " _This must be something to 'reward' me to tempt me to enjoy this nonsense_." she thought quietly to herself. She sighed and couldn't help but think of home. "I wish I could.." she stopped herself before she upset her kidnapper. He turned his head to her direction. "You wish you could what sweetheart?" she paused nervously. "Oh! I wish I could pick out a new toy. sorry daddy just thinking aloud." he chuckled. "Well it might just be your lucky day sweety pie!" he started the car. it was a 2015 Volkswagen Tiguan it was a dark blue. She made sure to pay attention to every detail, every sign, every turn. sure enough they got there pretty quickly after three blocks followed by two turns she was sure to memorize this. once he parked he went to her side, unbuckled her, and lifted her onto his hip "Okay ms smarty pants. I assume you're smart enough not to run away." he kissed her forehead "Yes daddy. I would never." she said with her continued forced enthusiasm. Finally they headed to the store. her hand was intensely held by mark. he thought it was fun walking with her in public. He was sure to fit some embarrassment into this trip somewhere along the line.

* * *

* * *

 

Suddenly a man approached Mark. A man she has never seen before. A taller man with black smooth hair with brown eyes. There was also a boy in the cart. he looked atleast 21 but she couldn't make out what he was wearing or how tall. "Well if it isn't Brad!" A smile went on Brad's face "Mark! sorry I've been distant you know how it is." Mark nodded "I see you got yourself a little boy. how old is he?" Brad seemed so proud to talk about his baby boy. "His name is Isaac. and he's one" Isaac seemed to busy playing with some sort of toy. now that they got closer to talk Cassie was in no way jealous of his outfit. A bonnet with a diaper and socks. "That must be so embarrassing." she thought to herself. Mark pat Cassie on the head "my little angel her is five. she's the smartest babygirl in town!" Brad smiled and kneeled to her level "Is that right? aren't you the cutest little smarty!" She blushed and looked away "Yeah thank you mister." she hid behind her daddy and smiled a little bit. She looked into the cart to see what they purchased. She noticed diapers, baby powder, and most of it was too bagged up to see. she wasn't sure if that was intentional or not.

* * *

* * *

 

 "Isaac don't be rude say hi to our friends." Isaac peaked at Cassie and blushed. he waved and went back to playing more quiet now. Brad shrugged "I guess he's shy around girls." Mark smiled "I understand. anyway Pal I got to get back to shopping so we can get home in time for Cassie's little nap." Brad grabbed onto the cart and began to push Isaac forward "I forgot it's almost Isaac's bedtime as well! See ya later!" Mark smiled and continued to a shopping cart and put his arms around Cassie's waist. "Time to get into the cart sweety" She flinched from the touch "But daddy I wanna walk I'm a big girl!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get a new feel to the story. I understand some people don't want new characters but this is my mark for the story! don't worry old characters you love will still play major roles. nothings changed I just feel like a new character would be fun! :-)


End file.
